Snow
by Lady of Lenore
Summary: Sora's family drags him away from his island home to the mountains three thousand miles away. After moping about it, he wanders outside at night and meets a stranger who may be able to help him cope.


_Author _Renorin, or RenRen for short. That's how I sign reviews anyway.

_Challenge_I'm writing under prompt of a pairing drawn from a hat and a title from a song picked by the extraordinary means of...My sister putting her iPod on shuffle. What came up was "Snow (Hey Oh)" by Red Hot Chilly Peppers. But I mean the song doesn't really have anything to do with the story, that's just the title I had to work with.

_Disclaimer _We don't own Kingdom Hearts, or really much of anything. I have a Naruto poster on my wall, if that counts. Believe it!

_One-Shot 1: Snow_

The first two weeks he spent away from his beautiful islands were bad enough, when he knew he was missing out on surfing and sports and Riku, his boyfriend.

Well...ex-boyfriend.

Sora couldn't bring himself to deal with a long-distance relationship, especially when he knew he wouldn't be able to see Riku at any time during the year, even if he did finally find a job and get the car he'd been dreaming about for ages. Riku didn't make it any better, pleading that they could make it work, that Riku would come see him.

'Riku I'll be three thousand miles away. You can't come see me.'

Thoughts weighed down with depression and the overall feeling of loneliness without friends to come see him, Sora spent the hours in his room and glaring at the ceiling, not even bothering to sit by the window. The sight of miles of snow covered hills only depressed him even more.

'God I miss Riku. And Kairi and Selphie and Tidus and Wakka. There's nothing to do here.'

His mom stopped by every so often to see if he was okay, bringing him things to eat and trying to console him. He always brushed her off, not even in the mood for macaroni and cheese, his favorite food. He told her to leave him alone, probably hurting her feelings but he didn't care.

He couldn't leave his window open anymore, snow falling in heavy sheets around the house. They lived on a mountain now, and his mother kept harping on the beautiful views. Sora hated it - It wasn't anything like Destiny Islands. He couldn't even go outside and practice with his soccer ball anymore to take his mind off of everything.

Thoughts of Riku filled his mind, of dark moments shared in Sora's bedroom, passing kisses in the hallway, on the beach, and the intertwine of their fingers when they walked together. Sora missed the warmth of arms around him, the overpowering smell of his boyfriend.

He wanted to cry. No, he wanted to scream out his window, listen to it echo back in the distance and hope that Riku could hear him. He HATED it here, and he wanted to make sure his parents and the entire world knew it.

"Sora," his mother called the stairs, "are you hungry? I made supper. And macaroni and cheese."

On most occasions even if he was sulking, Sora couldn't resist that call of his mother's cooking. The smells would drift up to his bedroom and call him downstairs, and he would follow without hesitation. Now however, he simply sighed, blowing a piece of his hair up out of his eyes.

"I'm not hungry."

He could hear her huff and start up the stairs.

"I'm fine Mom. I just don't want any food."

"But you love mac and cheese!"

"I said I'm fine!" he shouted back, slightly annoyed at his mother for not leaving him in peace.

"If you say so." He heard her return to the kitchen, allowing his mind to drift off towards the island again. Riku and Kairi were probably on the beach, swimming or doing something besides sit in their bedrooms and mope. Sora couldn't even go swimming, much to his dismay.

Sighing, turned over on his bed and glared at the pasty white wall, wishing he were back home and staring at his own poster clad bedroom walls instead of these painfully white ones.

Sora REALLY hated it here.

O-O

Late that night Sora climbed out of his bed, unable to sleep and feeling restless. He couldn't sit inside all day without consequences. He needed to get out and _do _something, even if he didn't know what it was yet.

He felt his way downstairs and out the front door, unable to really see until he got outside. The sky was orange, if that was even possible. It illuminated the snow-covered ground, no stars shining through due to the mass of clouds.

Sora whined, wanting more than anything just to see the stars like he would be able to on Destiny Islands.

'Riku...I wonder what you're doing right now.'

Stepping off his front doorstep and into the snow, he noted the crunching sound the snow made under his feet. Although he wouldn't admit it right off, he kind of liked the sound, taking a few more steps off the sidewalk into the unblemished yard. Footsteps lingered behind him, marking his path. He remembered how he'd never even seen snow before moving here, and he hadn't been outside in it once since the move. Before, he couldn't stand staying inside more than a few hours unless he was with friends or sleeping.

Standing on tip toe, Sora trudged onward, examining his new habitat and noticing that it actually was kinda beautiful. Maybe his mom was right. He smiled to himself, making his way through the foot-deep snow until he met with a dense mesh of trees.

This is where he halted, however, at the sight of another teenage boy standing and staring out into the forest with a distant expression.

"Hey!" Sora called, happy that someone else was making a midnight run through the snow. He approached the boy at a run, sliding to a stop when the boy turned to him. He was crying. "What's wrong?"

Wiping his eyes, he shook his head. "Nothing."

Sora knew something was wrong, but he didn't bother pressing it any farther. "Okay. My name is Sora. I live in that house," he pointed backwards at his house, "and we moved here two weeks ago."

"You're my next door neighbor," the boy replied in a hollow tone.

Glancing around him, Sora didn't see another house. "Uh...Where do you live?"

The boy pointed to the left, and Sora squinted off into the distance. All he saw were trees. 'Okaaaaay...'

A few minutes of awkward silence passed, where Sora stared at the orange sky and marveled at its strange color. He wanted to ask the kid's name, when he heard another light sob and shot the boy a look.

"What's..." He trailed off, about to ask 'what's wrong' again. Instead, he asked, "What's your name?"

"Roxas," he sniffed, rubbing at his eyes and staring at his feet. After a long minute, he spoke again. "I'm so pathetic, you know? I don't even know you and I'm crying like a baby...Fuck."

Sora cringed at the word, closing the distance between them until only about a meter remained. "It's okay," he said, offering a cheerful smile. "I'm sure it can't be that bad."

"Yeah?" Roxas asked, though it didn't sound much like a question. "Well you don't know what the fuck you're talking about. You've probably never felt like a piece of shit before."

Sora had no idea what Roxas's problem was, but he didn't like his attitude. "Hey, I was torn away from all my friends and my boyfriend and dragged three thousand miles across this stupid country to move up here, and there's not even anything to DO. We still don't have a phone line yet 'cause they can't get up here and fix it until it stops snowing."

"Jeez that's terrible," Roxas said sarcastically, kicking at a bit of snow with his foot and glaring at Sora. Sora wanted to argue, but he knew it wouldn't do either of them any good.

"I may never see Riku again," Sora lamented, lowering his head. "We were together for two years before I had to break up with him. I don't know what you've been through, but that really did suck."

Sighing, Roxas said, "Look...I'm sorry Sora. I'm just upset is all."

Lifting his head, Sora smiled his bright, sunny smile again. "Oh it's okay. I felt like that when we first moved here, and I've sort of been locked in my room ever since. I thought I hated it here."

"Thought?"

"Well...It is really pretty out here at night. I can't play soccer in the snow, but I guess I can explore this forest. Just wish Riku and my other friends were here with me."

Roxas moved to stand beside him, the two gazing up at the sky together to admire it. "I've lived here my whole life, and I still love looking at the sky." He sighed, as if a weight had been lifted form his shoulders, and inhaled deeply. "I lost my boyfriend, too. But the crappy thing is, I slept with him yesterday. I guess that's all he wanted."

Eyes widening, Sora's head whipped around to stare at Roxas. "He did that to you! Jeez, what a creep. You shouldn't get upset over him. He's definitely not worth it."

Roxas actually smiled at him. "Thanks, Sora. I bet Riku was really special to you, right? Do you miss him?"

"Yeah, a lot," he whispered, meeting the other boy's eyes. "I wish I could call him."

"You can use my phone some time."

A comfortable silence fell over the two until Roxas lapsed into another set of sobs, leaning his head on Sora's shoulder as his body shook. Sora wrapped his arms around him without speaking, feeling almost like crying himself as he watched the other boy. He wanted to take his suffering away, but at the same time he just wanted to break down, too.

"Hey, it'll be all right. You'll find someone else," Sora assured him, rubbing his back and smiling. "I guess I will too," he added under his breath.

"I guess so. But I _really _liked him...God, it just sucked so bad when he called."

"He didn't even have the guts to say it to your face!" Sora yelled, angry all over again. Sora didn't know who this guy thought he was, but he didn't like him at all. "That's just low."

"I know." Roxas gave a hollow laugh, leaning into Sora's embrace and sighing as if he were letting out all his tension in his exhale of breath. "I just miss him. I can't help it, even though he was an asshole."

"Forget him," Sora murmured, pressing Roxas close and remembering what it felt like in Riku's arms. He missed it more than anything, more than the beach or soccer or any of his friends. The thought of home summoned tears which stung at his eyes, even as he tried to hold them back.

Roxas looked up at him then as a single tear slid down Sora's cheek. Slowly he lifted a hand to Sora's face and wiped it away, the corners of his mouth twitching into a smile. "Don't you start crying, too. We'll both be look like pathetic losers then, standing out here in the snow and crying over our ex boyfriends."

Sora nodded, "Yeah I'm sorry."

"Hey don't apologize," Roxas said, his face now very close to Sora's. "It's not your fault."

Without a word, Sora closed the rift between them, pressing their lips together in a sweet, somber kiss. Roxas's arms draped around his waist, his mouth opening and his tongue flicking out. Sora met it with his own, their mouths dancing over each other in light but passionate kisses, tears streaking their faces as they let themselves go and cried.

Sora could taste melancholy in the kiss, clutching at the boy as if he might leave at any moment and be gone forever. He sensed the desperate need mirrored in Roxas as his fingers clasped around Sora's neck.

Snow flakes began to drift downwards from the sky, the light and powdery kind that stick in your hair but dissolve once they hit the ground. Sora felt a few settle on his face, his lips, and create a tiny bit of cold there. If it had been only a day before, he would've wiped them away and scowled.

Now, though, he let them stay, breaking the kiss with Roxas and tucking the boy's head under his chin.

"It sucks sometimes," Sora murmured close to Roxas's ear, "when things like that happen. But even if Riku's miles away and your ex boyfriend is in bed with someone else tonight...We've got each other now."

He felt Roxas nod against him, snuggling close to conserve warmth. It was then that Sora noticed their lack of jackets as they shivered while snow flakes coated them in a thin blanket of white. He knew it didn't matter, though. He only hugged Roxas tighter.

'I just met you...But I think the snow is trying to tell us something.'

The two stood in the bleak quiet for a long time, the snow covering what used to be tear stained faces.

_Author's Notes _Yeah, it's a little sad and sappy and short. I didn't want to jump straight into the hardcore stuff right away. I've already read some of it, and jeez you guys! I don't know how many plotless smut stories I've read this past week. I mean, it's _nice_... But there are so _many _of them. But fweh, who I am to complain?

One more thing: Urbandictionary and wikipedia have helped me SOOOO much when it comes to fan fiction terms. There's a lot of slang to learn, ya know? Just saying. xp


End file.
